Immortal
by pigows
Summary: Tudo começou como uma simples implicância, a qual só durou dois anos.Depois de quatro anos, a implicância recomeçou, só que fora das paredes de Hogwarts, o que deu um novo ar às mesmas... Porém com o tempo essas implicâncias pareciam ter se transformado e


**Immortal **

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: My Immortal_**

* * *

N/A: Gente dois recadinho essenciais para você ler a fic: 

_Partes em itálico e sublinhadas: Música_

**Partes em negrito: Lembranças**

* * *

Bella olhava pela janela de seu quarto e, via o mundo que Voldemort, juntamente com ela e os outros comensais, havia "construído". 

Um mundo cheio de ódio e tristezas... Parecia que as gotas de chuva que agora caíam lá fora eram as lágrimas de quem perdera um amigo ou membro da família, ou que de alguma forma sofria por causa daquele mundo.

Na verdade, parte daquelas lágrimas pertencia a ela. Bella sabia que não devia chorar, era preciso manter a cabeça erguida, mas, cada vez mais isso se tornava difícil.

Hoje em dia, ela não conseguia segurar as lágrimas, era difícil não chorar sabendo que a pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo estava lá fora correndo perigo por causa dela, dos outros comensais e Voldemort...

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_(Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar)_

_This pain is just too real_

_(Essa dor é muito real)_

_There's just too much thata time cannot erase_

_(Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar)_

Ela não sabia mais viver sem aquelas feridas, pois ela já se acostumara com elas.

Parecia que a cada dia os ferimentos aumentavam e ficavam mais profundos.

Como era possível que ela, uma Black, conseguisse chorar por uma paixão de adolescência? Como era possível que ela chorasse por um lobisomem mestiço? Como era possível que ela chorasse mesmo tendo tudo que precisava?

Ela cumprira a tradição de sua família, casara-se com um puro-sangue rico. Estava do lado que ela e sua família tanto queriam que ela estivesse, lutando contra os trouxas. E, principalmente, ela conseguira o que tanto queria para si desde de pequena, o poder que tinha e o medo que o mundo tinha dela.

Só faltava uma coisa em sua vida, e somente agora, ela entendera porque alguns de seus primos odiavam tanto aquele maldito lema de família. Desde que descobrira o que era amar, ela passara a odiar o _"Tojours pur"_ .

_When you cried I'd wipe all of yours tears_

_(Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas)_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of yours fears_

_(Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos)_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_(Eu segurei sua mão por todos esses anos)_

_But you stiil have all of me_

_(Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)_

Como ela queria que, agora, ele enxugasse as lágrimas dela. Que ele lutasse contra todos os medos dela e dissesse que estava tudo bem, que fora tudo um pesadelo.

Ela queria estar com ele...

Aquele lobisomem era tudo na vida dela, ela já não sabia mais viver sem ele. A noite em que eles haviam se conhecido era tão recente que parecia que ocorrera ontem.

**- Pirralho, sai da frente. - Disse uma garota, pálida de cabelos pretos, lisos e impecavelmente arrumados até sua cintura, que tinha uns quinze anos, para um menino de uns onze anos.**

**- Mas tem espaço suficiente ali... - Disse o menino de cabelos castanho-claro, apontando para o outro lado do corredor.**

**- Mas eu quero passar por aqui! - Disse empurrando o menino, o qual caiu no chão. - E vê se aprende que quando uma Black dá uma ordem, a ralé obedece.**

Fora naquele momento que tudo começara. Fora naquele dia que ela passara a implicar com ele sempre que podia.

E, como ela acabara Hogwarts quatro anos antes dele, esperara esses quatro anos para poder implicar com ele mais uma vez. Porém, parecia que depois desses anos, todo aquele ódio se transformara em amor.

O dia em que eles haviam se falado pela última vez era recente demais, parecia que ocorrera na madrugada do ontem para o hoje, já que o hoje era o resultado daquela última conversa, era as feridas que aquela transição deixara para trás.

_You used to captive me_

_(Você costumava me cativar)_

_By your resonating light_

_(Pela sua luz ressonante)_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_(Agora estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás)_

_Your face it haunts_

_(Seu rosto assombra)_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_(Todos os meus sonhos, que já foram agradáveis)_

_Your voice it chased away_

_(Sua voz expulsou)_

_All the sanity in me_

_(Toda a sanidade em mim)_

**- Bella, você sabe que isso não vai prestar... Hoje é noite de lua-cheia... Saia daqui, por favor.**

**- Lupin, eu paro o tempo pra ficar com você.**

**- Pra você viver uma ilusão? Não mesmo... Bella, no mundo real nós somos inimigos, nós lutamos um contra o outro.**

**- Mas isso pode mudar se você mudar de lado...**

**- Bella, meu lado é esse, o lado do bem. Eu não nasci para sair matando os outros só porque me deu vontade...**

**- Mas ainda assim, existem outros dois modos...**

**- E você não nasceu para lutar contra Vodemort, você nasceu para lutar com ele. E parar o tempo só vai resultar em uma grande ilusão, porque quando ele voltar a passar tudo isso aqui vai acabar...**

**"Olha, você sabe que nós não podemos ficar juntos... Você sempre soube e mesmo assim começou com essa ilusão de que podemos ficar juntos para sempre...**

**"Bella, seu brilho é obscuro demais para mim... Você mesma já disse isso e, eu tenho que concordar...**

**"Nós não podemos e, não devemos ficar juntos. Mas, eu quero que você saiba que enquanto você se lembrar de mim, eu estarei sempre com você..."**

Era verdade que ela tentara viver sem ele, mas também era verdade que isso era impossível...

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_(Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesma que você se foi)_

_But though you're still me_

_(Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo)_

_I've been alone all along_

_(Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo)_

* * *

N/A: Espero que vocês gostem. 

Beijos,

Pah Princess


End file.
